Buu : La quête d'un nouveau destin
by Lyne07
Summary: Alors qu'il vient tout juste d'absorber Vegeto, Buu est brusquement aspiré dans un univers parallèle au sien. Bien des surprises l'attendent, un secret bien gardé refera surface et des rencontres inattendues feront basculer sa vie…
1. - Prologue -

Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic sur DBZ. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus.

**Note :** L'histoire se déroule huit ans après la défaite de Kid Buu. Dans cette version, Gros Buu est mort. Gohan a 25 ans, Goten a 16 ans et il a 1 ans de plus que Trunks.

Cette histoire reprend certaines races et personnages présents dans ma fanfic "Daishinkan - Recrue des sens".

Disclamer: Les personnages de DBZ appartiennent à Akira Toriyama. Seuls mes oc m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Buu : La quête d'un nouveau destin !

Prologue

À quelques pas de la maison des Son, une fine silhouette vêtue d'un long manteau couleur ébène aux bordures dorées venait de faire son apparition. L'ombre peinte de noire demeura immobile un instant tout en contemplant son environnement.

Le ciel chargé de nuages sombres parsemé d'éclairs grondait à réveiller un mort. Les nombreuses flaques d'eau éparpillées sur le chemin orné de briques témoignaient de l'abondance de la pluie tombante, et les feuillages des arbres dansaient sous la tempête glaciale aux abords de l'habitation. Une atmosphère bien différente de celle qui régnait sur sa planète natale où un soleil de plomb régnait en quasi permanence. La mine inquiète, la silhouette scruta le paysage de gauche à droite, espérant ne pas être aperçue. Elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait, puis emprunta l'allée de briques avant de s'arrêter et de frapper à la porte de la demeure familiale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le fils cadet de Gokû.

— Genïe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris.

— Bonsoir. Je suis désolée de débarquer ici sans prévenir, mais… est-ce que je peux entrer ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

Goten s'écarta afin de laisser passer la jeune femme qui entra un peu timidement dans la maison. Elle retira son manteau, puis avança de quelques pas. Genïe était une femme de taille moyenne, plutôt fine. Elle arborait une peau rose chewing-gum et des yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges. Son crâne dépourvu de cheveux était « coiffé » d'une longue crête faisant office de queue de cheval et quelques « mèches » retombaient de chaque côtés de son visage.

— Genïe ? Genïe ! s'écria la voix de Chichi, qui se précipita hors de la cuisine pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Comme je suis contente de te voir !

— Merci, moi de même madame Son ! répondit la Djinn rose en inclinant légèrement la tête et le haut de son corps en gage du respect qu'elle vouait à la maîtresse de maison.

— Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais le faire sécher ! continua la femme de Gokû en souriant. Elle saisit ce dernier, puis alla le suspendre sur le porte-manteau situé à l'entrée avant de se retourner vers la Majin.

Sa tenue était composée d'un petit haut noir à bordures dorées, muni d'une bretelle du côté droit et une manche courte du côté gauche. D'un pantalon bouffant blanc muni d'un petit tissu noir relié à sa taille et une ceinture noire et dorée sur laquelle était gravé un « M ». Elle portait un collier serré au cou sur lequel était accrochée une petite pierre améthyste, deux boucles d'oreilles argentées en forme d'étoile, deux gros brassards noirs et dorés aux avant-bras ainsi que des chaussures marron clair.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, mais je viens vous parler parce que… commença-t-elle un peu hésitante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, que la porte s'écarta à nouveau laissant apparaître le père de famille.

— Genïe ? Content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Gokû tout en s'approchant d'elle en souriant.

La démone afficha une moue avant de reprendre :

— Je suis venue car il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important. C'est à propos de ma maîtresse. Enfin… Maelyss.

— Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est blessée ! s'excita Chichi en s'agrippant aux épaules de la jeune femme.

— Non rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien. Mais…

— Mais… répéta Gokû quelque peu inquiet.

— La situation commence à dégénérer et elle devient dangereuse. Elle a même tué deux Vergassiens il y a quelques jours...

— Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Chichi, Gokû et Goten les yeux écarquillés.

— Elle n'a pas fait ça … continua Goten choqué.

Un air triste s'étala sur le visage de la Majin tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

— Elle ne se contrôle plus. Je ne parviens pas à la raisonner. Elle a vraiment besoin d'aide…

Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité gagna peu à peu la Majin tandis que son visage s'assombrissait. Son rôle de Gardienne auprès de Maelyss était de la protéger et de tout faire à présent pour qu'elle recouvre une vie aussi normale que possible. C'était le pire des affronts de devoir annoncer à sa famille qu'elle faillait à sa tâche. Elle était très proche de leur fille. Cette dernière était bien plus qu'une simple maîtresse à qui elle devait obéir. Elle était devenue une amie. Sa meilleure amie… Et la simple idée de ne pouvoir l'aider comme elle le souhaitait plongeait la Djinn dans tous ses états. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Maelyss avait besoin d'elle. Elle comptait sur elle. Tout comme Tayrun, son créateur et les autres…

— Oui, je l'avais déjà remarqué la dernière fois… déclara Gokû d'un ton grave.

— C'est affreux… ma petite fille ! gémit Chichi aux bords des larmes.

— Je veux bien, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? lança Goten, à chaque fois qu'on essaie de discuter, elle se braque et refuse de nous parler de ce qui lui ait arrivé. Même moi je n'arrive pas à lui parler alors que je suis aussi mes cours sur Vergas. Elle se montre distante et fuit tout le temps dès que je tente de m'approcher d'elle...

— Eh bien, je me disais que... tu pourrais peut-être tu pourrai m'aider en te servant de tes visions.

— J'ai déja tenté, répondit Goten à l'intention de la Majin. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas utiliser ce pouvoir sur commande...

— Et si tu essayais de te concentrer pour les provoquer ? Je peux t'y aider.

La Gardienne s'approcha du frère cadet de son amie et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une aura rose pâle enserra son corps puis, anima celui de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Malheureusement, plus il tentait de se concentrer, plus l'aura qui l'entourait s'affaiblissait. Après quelques secondes, Goten ré ouvrit les yeux tandis que des gouttes de sueurs glissaient le long de ses tempes.

— Je suis désolé. Je… je ne vois rien… déclara-t-il à bout de souffle.

— Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la Djinn en retirant ses mains alors que son aura rose s'estompait à son tour. Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu as ce don.

— Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi toutes ces cachoteries ? C'est notre sœur quand même !

— Je vous assure que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Mais ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de le faire à sa place. C'est à elle de vous le dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Mais peut-être que si l'on s'y met tous ensemble, ça l'aidera à se libérer. Je suis consciente qu'elle n'a pas toujours été très gentille avec vous, surtout ces derniers temps. Mais… on ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état-là. Il faut faire quelque chose…


	2. Saut dimensionnel

Chapitre 1 Saut dimensionnel.

* * *

.. .Pendant ce temps dans un univers parallèle. …

La Terre.

Sur une plage désertique située à des kilomètres de Satan City, une grande silhouette fine et musculeuse portant un kimono rouge et bleu riait à gorge déployée. Buu venait d'absorber Vegetto, le dernier guerrier capable de détruire le monstre…

Suspendu dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, Buu jubilait. Vegetto avait peut-être mené la danse un long moment, mais le Djinn avait de la ressource. Et la fusion aussi puissante soit-elle s'était laissée prendre à son propre piège ! Quel idiot ! Le dernier espoir de la terre n'était plus. Désormais, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Il était libre ! Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait ! Il pouvait transformer la Terre en un immense terrain de jeu et s'amuser avec les derniers Terriens restants. Ses sens lui indiquaient qu'à part Satan, quelques-un avaient survécu à son assaut depuis le palais de Dende. Non ! Changer la planète en un tas de friandises géantes voilà qui lui plaisait encore plus ! Heh, c'est que ça creusait de faire autant d'exercices ! se dit-il. Et après tout, il n'était pas pressé. Il aurait tout le loisir de s'occuper des survivants une fois son estomac rempli.

Oui, cette fin de combat annonçait une ère très sombre pour l'histoire de la Terre. Et probablement pour l'univers…

— AH, AH, AH ! C'est bien fait pour ta gueule ! Tu as voulu jouer au plus malin, mais c'est moi qui… Arrgg ! une violente migraine s'empara de lui l'obligeant à se tenir la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que... lâcha le démon en serrant les dents. « Viens à moi ! Viens à moi… » raisonna subitement une voix dans son esprit.

Les yeux du Djinn s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il releva brusquement la tête en clignant des yeux. Il était devenu fou ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix maintenant…

« Viens à moi… Viens à moi… » continua la voix dans un écho de murmures.

Mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Pas à l'un de ses hôtes en tout cas. Mais dans ce cas à qui ? Il l'ignorait. Juste qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus bruyante et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à la faire taire. Une situation qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

« VIENS à MOI ! »

Le démon balaya l'horizon du regard déstabilisé, quand soudain, un halo de lumière rose l'enserra. Buu n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait que le flux s'intensifia subitement, l'emportant dans un tourbillon de lumière…

Lorsque Buu ré ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte sombre et humide. La première chose qu'il perçut fut l'odeur qui émanait des lieux. Une odeur de… pomme si son sens olfactifs ne le trompait pas. Oui… La grotte en était imprégnée dans ses moindres recoins. Fait plutôt surprenant pour un tel endroit. Mais qui ne semblait pas plus que ça dérouter le démon, trop occupé à observer son environnement.

L'endroit était immense et son « plafond » dépassait les quatre mètres de hauteur. Les yeux du Djinns balayèrent minutieusement chaque recoin de cet étrange lieu. Des points lumineux s'animaient et s'éteignaient dans toutes les directions à intervalles réguliers. À sa droite et à sa gauche, accrochées à chacune des parois, plusieurs torches enflammées d'un rose très pâle prodiguaient l'unique source de lumière des lieux. Le son de gouttes d'eau martelant le sol à tempo relativement soutenu attira son attention. Buu chercha la source du bruit, mais ne trouva aucune trace d'eau qui avait coulé. Pas même une once de goutte d'eau à l'horizon.

Étrange… Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur l'entrée d'un passage située à la diagonale du fond de la grotte. Sûrement un accès menant à des galeries supérieures. Sans doute là que provenait ce bruit d'eau, conclut-il. Le Majin demeura immobile, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Où était-il exactement et que faisait-il ici ? Une question qui allait bientôt trouver de nombreuses réponses…

Une fois la brève inspection finie, Buu porta son attention sur le sol. À ses pieds, cinq cristaux orangés étaient disposés tout autour de lui sur un cercle dans lequel un pentagramme était gravé à la craie blanche.

À bien y regarder, ces cristaux ressemblaient étrangement à des pommes. Une minute… Le démon fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Le parfum embaumant la grotte provenait-il de ces fruits ? Il l'ignorait. Et de toute façon, cela n'avait pas tant d'importance ! Il était temps de mettre les voiles ! Mais au moment même où son pied droit foula le cercle du pentagramme, une lumière jaillit des cinq pommes avant de se rejoindre pour former une cage qui repoussa violemment le démon en arrière par un puissant champ de force.

Les yeux de Buu s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Depuis quand des pommes étaient capables de produire une telle force ?

— Héhé ! Tu ne sortiras pas. Tu dois rester ici ! déclara l'un des cristaux.

Buu cligna des yeux. « Se pourrait-il… non impossible ! Les fruits ça ne parle pas, n'est-ce pas ? » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Un long silence s'installa. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre. Buu observa avec attention, ces curieuses choses se trouvant à ses pieds.

— Boaf, j'ai sûrement dû rêver ! argua le Djinn toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas eux ou cette fichue barrière qui allaient l'empêcher de sortir ! Mais alors qu'il entreprenait une nouvelle tentative, une violente décharge électrique lui traversa le corps, le repoussant une fois de plus en arrière.

— Argg ! Buu poussa un grognement et se releva en serrant les dents. Mais lorsqu'il regarda son bras droit, il constata avec stupeur qu'une étrange substance jaunâtre était en train de le brûler et le ronger telle des mites affamées se ruant sur du bois. Le démon ne se pria pas deux fois. Il arracha son bras blessé pour empêcher le liquide de se disperser et d'atteindre le reste de son corps avant de se créer un nouveau membre flamblant neuf. La créature rose porta son regard sur la cage qui le gardait prisonnier. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir sans se faire complètement désintégrer...

— Je suis désolé. Je… je ne vois rien… déclara Goten à bout de souffle. Faire volontairement appel à ses visions demandait à la fois beaucoup de concentration et une maitrise quasi parfaite de son énergie magique. Chose que le frère cadet de Maelyss ne maitrisait pas encore...

— Ce ne rien, ne t'inquiète pas, fit la Majin en retirant ses mains alors que son aura rose s'estompait à son tour. Après tout, ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu as ce don.

— Mais je ressayerai encore ! Si cela peut aider ma sœur, il faut que je réussisse… se convint le fils cadet de Gokû.

— Ne te mets pas trop de pression Goten, l'avertit Genïe. Il faut du temps pour développer ces dons et son énergie magique.

Ce don…

Ce mot vibrait aux oreilles de Chichi tel un écho sans fin qu'elle ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Le regard de la chef de famille se posa sur son plus jeune fils tandis que l'émotion affleurait peu à peu sur son visage. Sept mois. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il avait reçu ce pouvoir. Et malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en accoutumer. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Manifeste, puisque la même situation s'était produite vingt deux ans plus tôt pour sa fille, Maelyss. Elle se rappelait du jour où une étrange femme s'était présentée à eux en leur annonçant à elle et son époux que leur fille avait hérité de pouvoirs magiques. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

_... .Flash Back. ..._

_— Maman, papa ! s'exclama un petit garçon en accourant en direction de ses parents qui revenaient de la maternité._

_— Alors, tu as été sage avec grand-père ? s'enquit Gokû._

_— Oui, très sage ! répondit Gyumao._

_— Je peux voir ma petite sœur ? demanda Gohan._

_— Mais bien sûr._

_Gokû prit son fils dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse mieux voir le bébé. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement les poings fermés contre son petit corps, blottit dans les bras de sa mère._

_— Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est vraiment minuscule ? questionna Gokû l'air songeur tout en se grattant la tempe à l'aide de l'index de sa main droite._

_— Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tous les bébés étaient petits, Gokû ! répliqua Chichi._

_— Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais presque oublié, ah, ah ! lâcha le Saiyan la main derrière la tête, arborant un sourire niais._

_— Dans tous les cas, c'est un très beau bébé ! Félicitation vous deux ! enchaîna le père de ChiChi manifestement ému devant la jolie frimousse qu'arborait l'enfant._

_Les mains du bambin remuèrent légèrement tandis qu'une petite moue se dessinait sur ses fines lièvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard. Son acuité visuelle était encore très limitée pour son jeune âge, mais il parvenait néanmoins à distinguer plus ou moins certaines formes très proches de lui. Comme ce fut le cas de Gyumao qui était penché sur lui. Un sourire s'étala sur le visage du père de Chichi, s'émerveillant face au petit gazouillement que lâcha la petite fille. Un sourire qui céda vite sa place à une expression totalement différente à la vue des yeux du bébé : la surprise._

_— Ses yeux... comment se fait-il qu'ils soient verts ? Ne devraient-ils pas être noirs ? s'étonna-t-il._

_— C'est vrai que ça nous a beaucoup surpris au début, avoua franchement Chichi, mais si je ne m'abuse, certains enfants peuvent tout à fait naître avec des couleurs de yeux totalement différents de leur parents. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un de notre famille qui avait les yeux verts ! éructa la femme de Gokû._

_— C'est possible en effet... attends... Oui ! Ton arrière grand-mère avait les yeux verts si je me souviens bien. Il est donc fort probable que ta fille en ait hérité ! acheva Gyumao alors que sa petite fille lui adressait un large sourire._

_Tout à coup, les fenêtres de la maison s'élargirent subitement avant de se fracasser brusquement contre les murs dans un bruit de verre cassé. Les trois adultes et le petit métis se retournèrent. Un vent chaud s'éleva dans la pièce accompagné quelques secondes plus tard d'un nuage de fumée orangée laissant apparaître une femme vêtue de noir. Instinctivement, Chichi agrippa son fils de sa main libre et recula, quelque peu effrayée tandis que son père et son mari se plaçaient en position de défense._

_— Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici ? questionna Gokû, méfiant._

_— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas en ennemie, répondit la jeune femme._

_— Savez-vous qu'il est illégal de s'introduire chez autrui sans y être invité ? Que nous voulez-vous ? s'enquit Gyumao qui n'appréciait guère cette intrusion dans la demeure de sa fille._

_— Pardonnez mon irruption quelque peu brutale... Je m'appelle Kera. Je suis originaire de la planète Vergas, se présenta-t-elle très courtoisement._

_— La planète Vergas ?_

_— Oui, une étoile située dans la galaxie de l'Est. Une planète réunissant de puissants Mages, Magiciens, répondit la Vergassienne à la question de Gokû visiblement intrigué._

_Elle marqua une courte pause, puis enchaîna :_

_— Je fais partie d'une organisation chargée de recruter de futurs Magiciens auprès des peuples dans toutes les galaxies. Et lorsque mes collègues se sont arrêtés sur cette planète lors de leur inspection, ils ont détecté un flux magique émanant de votre maison. Et je constate avec joie qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés puisqu'il y a effectivement une source magique présente en ces lieux. ...qui provient du petit être que vous tenez entre vos bras, acheva-t-elle en fixant le bébé dans les bras de sa mère._

_— Quoi ? Vous...vous voulez dire que ma fille est une... commença Chichi d'un air ahuri._

_— Une Magicienne, oui, répondit Kera._

_Les trois adultes échangèrent un regard stupéfait avant de reporter leur attention sur le bébé qui souriait._

_— Ça alors ! C'est une sacrée surprise ! s'exclama Gokû._

_— Une Magicienne... répéta Chichi interloquée. C'est impossible..._

_— Je me déplace rarement pour raconter des histoires aux gens, rétorqua Kera vexée qu'on ne la prenne pas suffisamment au sérieux._

_Le regard de Chici fixa longuement sa fille alors qu'une foule d'émotions l'envahissaient peu à peu. Une Magicienne dans la famille ! Elle n'en revenait pas._

_Qui l'aurait cru ? Comment était-ce possible ? Que fallait-il faire ? De quelle manière allait-ils gérer la situation ?_

_— C'est un très joli bébé que vous avez-là... fit remarquer la Vergassienne. Gokû et Gyumao la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle s'approchait doucement du berceau dans lequel Chichi avait déposée sa fille endormie. Soudain, Kera se stoppa net à la vue de l'enfant, une expression étrange sur le visage._

_« Quoi ?! Impossible ! » pensa-t-elle les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Serait-ce... »_

_— Il y a un problème ? demanda subitement Chichi._

_— N... non, tout va bien ! répondit Kera le teint légèrement blême. « Il faut que j'en parle à Tayrun dès que je retournerai sur Vergas.» nota-t-elle pour elle-même, les yeux fixés sur le bambin._

_Puis elle leva la tête en direction des parents :_

_— Il faudra qu'elle rejoigne la planète Vergas pour être initiée à la magie lorsqu'elle aura atteint l'âge requis, déclara-t-elle calmement._

_— QUOI ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez qu'elle... commença le beau-père de Gokû surpris._

_— Il en n'est pas question ! le coupa sa fille avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase. Ma fille restera ici que ça vous plaise ou non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle aille faire des choses bizarres et occultes je ne sais où et avec je ne sais avec qui !_

_— Elle a raison ! Et puis nous ne connaissons rien de vous. Qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance ? continua Gyumao._

_— Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous voler votre fille, madame. Je suis simplement là pour vous informer de la situation. Pour le reste, la décision vous appartient, bien sûr, tempéra la Vergassienne d'un ton calme et posé. D'ailleurs, sachez que n'enseignons pas que la magie ! Notre programme scolaire est beaucoup plus élargit et varié que cela. Votre fille apprendra les langues d'autres peuples de l'univers, l'histoire et la géographie galactique et d'autres branches comme les mathématiques ou encore la musique. Tout ce qui lui servira pour sa vie future ! argumenta-t-elle._

_—...Nous devons y réfléchir, acheva Chichi._

_..._

_..._

_..._

L'esprit de Chichi quitta finalement ses souvenirs du passé pour se focaliser sur son fils. Dire que lui aussi était la réincarnation d'un Vergassien ! Même après sept mois d'écoulés, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée... Surtout depuis l'étrange comportement qu'arborait sa fille depuis quelques temps...

Mais s'il y avait une chose de positive qu'elle retirait de cette situation, c'est que Goten avait beaucoup changé en ces sept derniers mois. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Même Gokû qui pourtant, se montrait peu disponible pour sa famille lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'arts martiaux. Le jeune homme était devenu bien plus studieux. Moins à traîner avec ses copains tout le week-end, à passer son temps au téléphone ou à draguer ses camarades de classe féminines.

L'acquisition de ses pouvoirs avait également rendu Goten plus mâture. Un fait qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la mère de famille ! L'adolescence était toujours une période critique chez l'être humain. Et même si son fils cadet affichait une attitude tout à fait respectable -comparé à d'autres jeunes de son âge- il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait quelque fois de la peine à le cerner. Peut-être était-ce dû à son âge... Après tout, elle n'était plus tout jeune. ...Elle n'était pas vieille non plus ! rectifia-t-elle pour elle-même. Mais la patience était une vertu qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup entretenue. Et avec le temps qui s'écoulait, ce fait s'avérait être d'autant plus véridique.

D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui altéra la vie du métis. Ses yeux avaient aussi changé, à la grande surprise de tous. Ils affichaient désormais un beau vert sapin ! Une situation au début, quelque peu déstabilisante pour Chichi. Mais qui selon le mentor de sa fille, était chose tout à fait courante lorsqu'une âme Vergassienne se soudait au corps de son hôte...

— Dans ce cas que peut-on faire Genïe, qu'attends-tu de nous ? questionna Gokû.

— J'ai rendu visite à Gohan avant de m'attarder chez vous, il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Quant à Maelyss... je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre ici, mais visiblement elle ne semble pas disposée à venir, alors...

La Gardienne leva légèrement sa main droite puis claqua des doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette féminine apparut enserrée par un halo de lumière rose.

— Mais où... la jeune femme se retourna quelque peu désorientée. Soudain, les traits de son visage se firent plus dur lorsqu'elle aperçut la Majin en sa diagonale.

— Genïe, j'étais en pleine méditation ! qu'est-ce que... elle s'interrompit. Soudain, l'expression de son visage se fit plus froide lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison de ses parents.

— Lylyss ! s'écria Chichi en se précipitant vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? lâcha Maelyss en fixant sa Gardienne.

— À toi de nous le dire... acheva Gokû.


	3. Retrouvailles mouvementées

Chapitre 2 Retrouvailles mouvementées

Mais alors qu'il entreprenait une nouvelle tentative, une violente décharge électrique lui traversa le corps, le repoussant une fois de plus en arrière.

— Argg ! Buu poussa un grognement et se releva en serrant les dents. Mais lorsqu'il regarda son bras droit, il constata avec stupeur qu'une étrange substance jaunâtre était en train de le brûler et le ronger telle des mites affamées se ruant sur du bois. Le démon ne se pria pas deux fois. Il arracha son bras blessé pour empêcher le liquide de se disperser et d'atteindre le reste de son corps avant de se créer un nouveau membre flamblant neuf. La créature rose porta son regard sur la cage qui le gardait prisonnier. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour sortir sans se faire complètement désintégrer...

— T'es sourd ou quoi ? On t'a dit de rester tranquille. Ah, ces jeunes je vous jure. Aucune patience… s'exclama le deuxième « fruit. »

— Tu ne sortiras pas ! Tu ne sortiras pas ! Tu ne sortiras jamais, héhé ! nargua le troisième.

Le démon cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur les cristaux. Ok, donc, il n'avait pas rêvé…

— Ah, tu crois ça ? lança-t-il arborant un sourire dévoilant l'intégralité de ses dents tandis qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

Puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen de quitter ce pentagramme « normalement » il allait user de la force. Le Djinn écarta ses jambes à la largeur de son bassin, puis fit de même avec ses mains dont il serra les poings. Et alors qu'une aura rose l'enserrait, il déchaîna une puissante vague d'énergie. Mais rien ne se produisit. Un air stupéfait s'étendit sur le visage du démon alors que la surprise peignait son visage. Comment une simple cage pouvait-elle lui résister ? Il ne comprenait pas. Certes, il n'avait pas usé de toute sa puissante, cela n'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas nécessaire et pourtant, les cristaux n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre… Hm, cette « prison » s'avérait plus résistante qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Mais Buu n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Le deuxième et troisième essais, bien qu'effectués avec plus de puissance, se soldèrent par un échec. Fulminant de rage, le Majin poussa un grognement et serra les poings avant de faire exploser littéralement son aura, balayant cette fois-ci l'un des cristaux qui s'envola comme une brindille d'herbe contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo de lumière violette jailli du cercle, puis s'estompa, brisant au passage l'effet barrière mis en place.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lâcha-t-il avant de quitter le pentagramme.

— Oh, oh… s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les quatre cristaux restants.

— Tiens, tiens… Mais qui nous voilà ! Buu, je suis vraiment ravit de te revoir, raisonna une voix derrière lui.

La créature rose fit volte-face, puis observa l'inconnu qui venait d'apparaître. À première vue, il s'agissait d'un homme. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à peu près. L'inconnu arborait une taille très fine et mesurait près d'1m80. Il affichait une peau beige, des cheveux bruns et ses yeux possédaient deux variantes de vert. Un vert pomme et verts foncé. Deux traces argentées en forme de demi-cercle partant du dessous de l'oeil jusqu'au dessus du menton marquaient son visage.

— Qui es-tu ? questionna Buu.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme s'avança de quelques pas tout en fixant la créature rose. Sa tenue était composée d'un long gilet marron à manches courtes et col montant lui descendant en dessous des genoux, une chemise grise, une cravate rose, un pantalon en cuir et des bottes noires à lacets.

— Je m'appelle Tayrun. C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici, répondit-t-il à l'intention du démon. Tu as beaucoup changé, mais tu as l'air en forme ! Ça fait plaisir à voir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix calme et aimable. Nous nous trouvons sur la planète Vergas. Ma terre natale.

Le démon afficha un air déconcerté. La planète Vergas ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter chaque planètes de la galaxie... Et qui était cet homme ? Il semblait le connaître, pourtant lui, n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant…

— Tu es une sorte de sorcier, s'exclama le Djinn peu ravi de croiser à nouveau la route de ces « créatures » magiques.

— Un Mage, rectifia l'inconnu, convaincu que la différence entre un Mage et un Sorcier était une évidence pour tout le monde. Ce qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas le cas...

— Hm, tes pouvoirs ne doivent pas être très puissants. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à me débarrasser de ta cage de cristal, lança le démon sarcastique.

— Évidemment que tu n'as pas eu de mal. Mon but n'était pas de te garder prisonnier. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais rechargé davantage les cristaux.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Buu d'un ton railleur. Mais si tu as utilisé une énergie aussi insignifiante que ta lamentable faiblesse, je crains que cela te pose quelques problèmes à l'avenir.

Le Vergassien accusa la remarque sans se démonter. Son sang-froid demeura intact et à en juger par le regard impérieux qu'il arborait, il ne semblait ni touché ni surpris par un tel comportement. Le démon ignorait encore à qui il avait à faire, mais il ne tarderait pas à le comprendre…

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? reprit Buu.

— C'est très simple : j'ai besoin de toi et tu vas m'aider.

— Ben tiens ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais faire une chose pareille ?

— Parce que je ne te laisse pas le choix, répliqua Tayrun inébranlable.

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du Majin tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

— Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne et surtout pas d'un Magicien !

— Détrompes-toi mon garçon, je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire. Mais je crains fort de devoir insister.

L'homme orienta l'index de sa main droite en direction du Djinn quand soudain, une lumière violette encercla le corps du Majin. Les yeux du démon s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lors que la lumière se mit à bouger autour de lui tel un scanner à rayon X. Quelques secondes plus tard, le halo se dissipa. Buu fixa le Mage, quelques gouttes de sueurs dévalant le long de ses tempes.

— Que… qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

— Ton dernier hôte avait défusionné. Et les deux guerriers étaient en route pour tenter de libérer leurs fils et leurs amis. J'ai donc pris les mesures nécessaires pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas à leur fin, répondit simplement l'homme en réponse à la question du Majin.

— Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Dans cet univers, Vegetto avait aussi défusionné. Son Gokû et Vegeta sont parvenu à libérer les victimes que tu avais aspirées. Ils ont également détaché le cocon dans lequel était enfermé ton bon côté. Ce qui t'a conduit à redevenir le monstre sans conscience et sanguinaire que tu étais auparavant. « même si ça n'était pas ça que tu étais au départ… » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il marqua une courte pause, puis continua :

— Son Gokû et Vegeta t'ont affronté sur le Kaioshinkaï avec ton bon côté et tu as finalement été tué. Bien entendu, nous ne voulons pas que cela se reproduise ici aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, prends ça comme… un service que je te rends.

Le démon se figea sur place. Alors, comme ça il était mort dans cet univers… Mais comment avaient-ils réussi à le vaincre ? Lui, l'être le plus puissant !

— Si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que tu as une mission à accomplir. Et il n'est pas question que tu fasses obstacle à mes plans.

— Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne ! Et certainement pas d'un sorcier... commença Buu.

— Un Mage le coupa le Vergassien.

— Ouais, si tu veux, lâcha le démon détaché et ennuyé. Bon, tu m'excuseras, j'aurais bien continué cette conversation ô combien passionnante, ironisa le Majin, mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'écouter tes élucubrations ! Ah, au fait, merci pour le petit cadeau ! acheva-t-il tandis que ses pieds se soulevaient du sol. Il voulut se téléreporter, mais fut transformé en petit dé rose plaqué au sol avec les yeux qui sortent.

— Il ne me semble pas t'avoir accordé la permission de partir, mon garçon, déclara le Vergassien d'un ton calme dont la légère aura jaune s'estompait.

— Que... qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ? Libère-moi !

— Je crains fort que tu ne sois pas en position d'avoir la moindre exigence. Estimes-toi donc heureux de pouvoir encore parler. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ta destinée, tu n'y échapperas pas !

— Tu commences à me les briser avec tes histoires à dormir debout ! Libère-moi immédiatement ou...

— Tu quoi ? lança le Mage. Me tueras ? M'absorberas ? Toutes ces tentatives ne seront qu'échecs. Ne t'en fais pas, même si cela prend du temps, tu te feras à ta nouvelle vie. À moins que ne préfère redevenir l'être primitif que tu étais jadis ? Car si tel est le cas, cela peut s'arranger. Cela ne serait qu'une simple formalité pour moi de t'ôter tous ces guerriers de ton corps.

Les yeux de Buu s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un frisson lui traversait son corps transformé. Le Djinn fronça les arcades. C'était impossible ! Il cherchait simplement à l'intimider, rien de plus ! Pourtant, plus les secondes défilaient, plus le doute s'installait. Et si cet homme était réellement capable de faire une telle chose ? La simple idée de redevenir la bête primitive dépourvue de conscience qu'il était autrefois et perdre son identité l'effrayait au plus haut point. Buu plissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Non… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il se sentait trop bien comme il était pour perdre tout ce qu'il avait acquis. Et ça, le magicien le savait parfaitement. Il comptait d'ailleurs sur cet argument de poids pour forcer le monstre à se tenir tranquille. Du moins, si cela était possible…

— Sois sans craintes. Je ne ferai rien de tout cela. Sauf bien sûr. si tu m'y obliges. Et il serait fort regrettable de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités. D'autant plus que comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu as quelque chose d'important à accomplir ici et je ne peux permettre que tout cela nuise à son bon déroulement. Bien, je te laisse. Je reviendrai te voir. Mais en attendant, ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Je compte sur toi, acheva-t-il avant de s'évaporer dans un halo de lumière bleue…

La Gardienne leva légèrement sa main droite puis claqua des doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette féminine apparut enserrée par un halo de lumière rose.

— Mais où... la jeune femme se retourna quelque peu désorientée. Soudain, les traits de son visage se firent plus dur lorsqu'elle aperçut la Majin en sa diagonale. Genïe, j'étais en pleine méditation ! qu'est-ce que... elle s'interrompit. Soudain, l'expression de son visage se fit plus froide à l'instant où elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans leur maison, mais celle de ses parents.

— Lylyss ! s'écria Chichi en se précipitant vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

— À toi de nous le dire... acheva Gokû.

— Ma chérie ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! s'exclama Chichi en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais pu au moins téléphoner !

Pour toute réaction, Maelyss cligna des yeux. Chichi observa un instant sa fille avant de tourner autour d'elle, l'examinant sur toutes les coutures. La guerrière[i] affichait une silhouette assez mince et athlétique et mesurait 1m75. Elle arborait un teint pâle, des yeux vert anis, des cheveux bruns, ainsi qu'une queue de singe de la même couleur que ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait jamais coupée. Sa coiffure se composait d'une haute queue de cheval attachée à une manchette de cheveux en or et de deux petites franges descendant à hauteur de son menton.

— Oh mais quelle affreuse mine ! Tu as le teint vraiment pâle ! Tu es sûre que tu manges bien ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? fit la mère de famille en palpant la tête et le visage de sa fille pour détecter une éventuelle fièvre. La tenue de la métisse[i] était composée d'un petit haut bleu turquoise à bretelles dissimulé sous une tunique rose fushia à courtes manches légèrement évasées, pantalon noir ainsi que des bottes grises et noirs à petits talons. Elle portait également une ceinture en tissus nouée à sa taille, deux brassards roses foncé et un petit pendentif en or dans lequel était accrochée une petite améthyste.

— Maman, ça suffit ! l'interrompit cette dernière en agrippant ses poignets pour l'obliger à stopper son inspection. Je ne suis plus une enfant, continua-t-elle sèchement avant de se dégager. Je peux savoir ce que je fais ici ?

— Tu le sais très bien, répliqua Genïe à l'intention de sa maîtresse.

— De quel droit oses-tu...commença Maelyss furieuse.

— Genïe est venue nous voir, car elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tout comme nous, intervint Gokû.

— Eh bien, vous m'en direz tant, lâcha la jeune femme d'un ton sarcastique.

— On sait que tu as tué deux Vergassien.

— C'est ce que tu leur as dit ? fulmina Maelyss en se retournant vers la Majin.

— Ils devaient être au courant de la situation, Lylyss, répliqua cette dernière.

— … J'y crois pas… Si tu avais écouté plus attentivement ce que je t'ai dit, tu aurais compris que ces gens-là étaient tout, sauf des enfants de cœur, ragea Maelyss en foudroyant sa Gardienne du regard.

— Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien au fait que… commença Gokû.

— Ce n'étaient que des monstres ! la coupa la Magicienne. Des ignominies qui prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer et à tuer des gens ! Ils s'en prenaient à des enfants ! Des êtres innocents qui n'avaient rien demandé et dont le seul « crime » était d'être la progéniture d'hommes et de femmes qui les avaient trahi. Des enfants de l'âge de Pan ! Ne me dis pas que tu les auraient laissé faire sans réagir, je ne te croirai pas ! Ah non, suis-je bête ! Avec ta naïveté, tu aurais été encore capable de les épargner ! Tout comme tu l'as fait pour Radditz et Freezer !

Gokû fixa sa fille sans dire un mot. Elle marquait un point. Il n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille s'il avait assisté à de telles scènes. Mais de là à tuer… Il y avait d'autres moyens. Des mesures beaucoup moins radicales pour empêcher quelqu'un de nuire. Quant à la justification de Maelyss, elle avait beau être fondée, au vu des derniers événements, elle ne valait pas vraiment mieux qu'eux...

— Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient continué leur massacre gratuit ! Et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire une telle chose. Ces gens-là sont nocifs et dangereux ! Et le seul moyen de les empêcher de continuer est de les éliminer, une bonne fois pour toutes !

— Maelyss, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'indigna Chichi, choquée par les propos de sa fille.

— Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui ne vous rendez pas compte. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui se passe là-bas ! Je connais ces gens-là... Ils font partie d'une secte démoniaque qui s'accroit de jour en jour !

— ... Alors, c'est ça, lâcha Goten. Les rumeurs disaient vrai. Il se passe bel est bien quelque chose sur Vergas !

— Oui, répondit simplement Maelyss.

— Quoi ? Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser ces gens continuer leur massacre ! Que font les autorités Vergassiennes ? Attendez un peu, je vais aller leur expliquer ma façon de penser vous allez voir ! s'excita Chichi.

— Lylyss, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?

— Parce que ce qui se passe sur Vergas ne vous concerne pas et que nous n'avons pas le droit d'ébruiter ce genre d'information, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, répondit cette dernière.

— Mais alors, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes plus en sécurité dans ces écoles ! lança Chichi.

— Si, elles le sont, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, madame Son. Elles font même partie des endroits les plus sûrs de la planète, assura Genïe avec conviction. Et les autorités font tout ce qu'elles peuvent pour éradiquer cette faction. Même si la plupart des Vergassien ignorent ce qui se passe, certains comme l'a dit Goten, se doutent de quelque chose. Et nous ne voulons pas créer un mouvement de panique. C'est pourquoi nous souhaitons que les gens divulguent ces informations à l'extérieur de la planète, expliqua Genïe.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Gokû.

— Parce nous avons besoin que tout le peuple conserve son sang-froid afin de conserver son pouvoir. S'ils ont peur et qu'ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité, leur magie pourrait en pâtir. Et nous ne pouvons pas permettre à ce clan de s'emparer d'autres gens ou de terroriser davantage les autres, expliqua Genïe.

— En d'autres termes, cette conversation ne doit pas quitter cette pièce, acheva Maelyss. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Genïe. J'espère que tu m'écouteras un peu plus avant d'ameuter toute la galerie quant à mes faits et gestes ! acheva la Magicienne en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qui s'écarta subitement, laissant apparaître Gohan.

— Tiens donc... Le fils prodige est arrivé ! lâcha-t-elle d'un railleurs. Laisse-moi passer, siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son frère.

— Non. Si Genïe m'a demandé de venir, ce n'est certainement pas pour te laisser te défiler une nouvelle fois, répondit Gohan d'un ton grave, les yeux rivés sur sa soeur qui lui jeta un regard venimeux. Mais Gohan demeurait impassible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement lorsqu'il vit la métisse effectuer un bref mouvement de tête pour le repousser violemment en arrière avec sa magie.

— Imbécile, lâcha la jeune femme en quittant la maison familiale.

— Lylyss, attends ! Tu ne peux pas constamment fuir la conversation ! s'exclama Gohan en se relevant.

— Et pourquoi ça ? rétorqua la métisse en se retournant pour faire face à son frère. Je fais ce que je veux.

— Bon sang, Lylyss ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines à te comporter comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

— Parce que ça te regarde pas.

— Tu es ma soeur et si quelque chose de grave t'es arrivé alors, oui, ça me regarde.

Mais la Saiyanne ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son chemin. Gohan suivit la Magicienne des yeux. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire parler ainsi. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution...

— ...Je sais ce qui est arrivé sur Vergas, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Maelyss s'arrêta net, les yeux rivés légèrement écarquillés, droit devant elle. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu être au courant ? Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui... Genïe ! La guerrière plissa les yeux, furieuse. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle n'avait pas pu la trahir ainsi. Pas après tout ce quelle savait. Pas après lui avoir juré de garder le silence. Et pourtant... la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre alors que le doute affleurait son esprit. Genïe voulait tellement qu'elle parle à sa famille de ce qui s'était passé, arguant que c'était la seule manière pour elle de se libérer. Affirmant qu'elle se sentirait mieux après l'avoir fait. Mais elle avait tort ! Raconter ce qui lui était arrivé s'avérait encore bien plus douloureux que de se murer dans son éternel silence. Elle lui en voulait. Oui, elle lui en voulait d'avoir tout révéler à Gohan alors qu'elle lui avait intimé de se taire !

Gohan ne quitta pas une seule seconde la Saiyanne des yeux. La Djinn ne lui avait rien appris de plus qu'il ne savait déjà. C'est-à-dire... peu de choses en réalité. Hormis le fait qu'un incident s'était produit sur Vergas trois ans plus tôt. Et d'après Goten et ses nouvelles perceptions, c'était quelque chose de grave... Suffisamment pour ne plus réduire cette histoire au silence. Leurs nombreuses tentatives d'incitation s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. La communication devenait impossible et l'avoir sous la main plus de deux minutes relevait presque du miracle depuis ces derniers mois. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le mutisme de Maelyss se révélait de plus en plus redoutable. Mais cette situation n'avait que trop duré et Gohan était plus que jamais décidé à la faire parler.

Et manifestement, son subterfuge avait fait mouche ! Elle s'était arrêtée. Un véritable soulagement pour le métis qui reprenait enfin espoir. Mais à présent qu'il avait capté son attention, il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Un seul faux pas et... elle se braquerait et se renfermerait instantanément comme une huitre. C'était certain. Mieux valait donc rester vigilant. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu lorsque la jeune femme repris sa marche avant de s'orienter en direction de l'un des arbres surplombant la demeure familiale. Gohan hésita, puis rejoignit la Magicienne assise sur une couverture pour se protéger de l'herbe mouillée par le torrent de pluie qui s'était abattu dans la région.

— Tu me fais une petite place ?

Maelyss oscilla un instant, les yeux rivés droit devant elle.

« Lylyss, s'il te plaît ne refuse pas. Ne te renferme pas comme à chaque fois… » lui conjura Genïe par télépathie. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, la Gardienne, bien qu'en pleine discussion avec les parents et le frère cadet, gardait un « œil » sur ce qui se passait entre sa maîtresse et le métis. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à la faire parler…


	4. Confrontation douloureuse

Chapitre 3 Confrontation douloureuse

* * *

— Tu me fais une petite place ?

Maelyss oscilla un instant.

"Lylyss, s'il te plaît ne refuse pas. Ne te renferme pas comme à chaque fois…" lui conjura Genïe par télé âce à ses pouvoirs, la Gardienne, bien qu'en pleine discussion avec les parents et le frère cadet, gardait un « œil » sur ce qui se passait entre sa maitresse et le métis. Pourvu qu'il parvienne à la faire parler…

La supplication de la Majin ne cessa de raisonner dans la tête de Maelyss. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. C'était à elle seule de décider quand est-ce qu'elle se confierait et à personne d'autre !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Maelyss ne revoie sa position.

Puis tout à coup…

Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une deuxième couverture à côté d'elle pour que son frère puisse s'assoir sans voir son pantalon complètement détrempé. Bien que surpris mais surtout ravi par ce soudain changement d'attitude, Gohan accepta « l'invitation » et prit place à côté de sa sœur.

L'atmosphère s'était quelque peu rafraichie en cette dernière heure. Mais elle demeurait encore relativement agréable pour un mois de septembre. Suffisamment pour n'être vêtu que d'un pantalon et d'une simple chemise. La pluie avait cessé, mais le petrichor embaumait encore l'air humide régnant dans la région. Au loin, les oiseaux qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les arbres quittèrent peu à peu leur nid avant de rejoindre en chantant un ciel toujours grisâtre et parsemé de nuages. Naviguant de branche en branche, une goutte de pluie s'écoula avec légèreté sur les hauts feuillages de l'arbre, puis amortit sa descente sur une feuille située à un mètre au-dessus de Maelyss avant d'achever sa dégringolade sur le front de cette dernière. Une légère brise s'éleva et fit danser quelques mèches de cheveux de la métisse qui restait silencieuse et immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Tu te souviens de cette fameuse balade en plein hiver qu'on avait faite avec maman et Goten ? demanda Gohan.

— ...

— C'était notre première sortie en famille après ton long séjour sur Vergas.

— ...

— Il y avait tellement de neige qu'on avait fait un iglou pour maman. On avait même pu manger à l'intérieur !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maelyss. Ce jour-là, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait pratiqué un sort en dehors de la planète Vergas.

Ce jour-là, elle avait oublié sa colère et sa tristesse dues à l'absence de son père.

Ce jour-là, elle en avait mis plein la vue à ses frères et à sa mère.

Ce jour-là… elle avait rendu un petit garçon de huit ans heureux.

— Le bonhomme de neige de Goten… fit Maelyss, les yeux rivés au sol. Je l'avais animé pour lui faire plaisir. Pour qu'il « joue » avec nous et nous poursuive en nous bombardant de boules de neige…

— Oui, même maman, s'était prise au jeu, tu te souviens ?

— Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire comme ça depuis la mort de papa...

— Et Goten s'amusait tellement qu'on a eu un mal de chien à le faire rentrer. Il voulait même emmener son bonhomme de neige à la maison !

— … Et puis tu es tombé malade.

— Oui, mais tu es restée à mon chevet. Durant trois jours, tu n'as plus voulu me quitter des yeux.

— C'était de ma faute si tu était dans cet état. Il fallait bien que j'aide maman à s'occuper de toi, elle avait déjà tant à faire dans la maison et avec Goten.

— C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, Lylyss. Tu as veillé sur moi quand j'en avais besoin. On a toujours pris soin l'un sur l'autre depuis qu'on est tout petits. Laisse-moi t'aider !

— … J'ai été agressée… souffla magicienne à demi-mot.

— Je me demande ce qui se passe, s'exclama Goten, l'air songeur.

Cela faisait presque quinze minutes qu'ils étaient parti. Cela commençait à être long... Mais Maelyss n'avait pas encore piqué de crise avant de partir comme une furie, c'était déjà ça. Pourtant, Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment...

— Ils sont sous l'arbre à côté de la maison, assis sur des couvertures. Maelysss commence peu à peu à s'ouvrir, répondit Genïe.

— Ah bon ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Gokû intrigué.

— Je peux entendre et voir ce qu'elle fait à distance lorsqu'une personne se trouve loin de moi, expliqua la Gardienne.

— Tu peux faire ça ? Waouh ! Ça doit être génial comme pouvoir ! lâcha Goten.

— Disons que cela a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients, répondit la Gardienne en souriant.

— Genïe, tu crois que Gohan réussira à la faire parler ? demanda Gokû, un peu inquiet.

— Je l'ignore… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne se renfermera pas trop vite...

— Au fait, Genïe, est-ce que tu as soif ? Je peux te préparer une grenadine avec beaucoup de sucre, si tu veux ! intervint Chichi.

— Avec grand plaisir madame Son !

— Goten nous a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs « catégories » de Majins sur votre planète, est-ce vrai ? interrogea Gokû.

— Absolument ! En réalités, nous possédons une hiérarchie bien établie ; Il y a le Prince des Majins, notre chef, les Gardiens, comme moi et ensuite les autres Djinns, exposa la démone.

— Un Prince ? Mais à quoi vous sert-il puisqu'il y a Tayrun ? demanda Chichi perplexe, tandis qu'elle présentait la boisson à la Majin.

— Tayrun ne peut pas intervenir sur cette partie de la planète à cause... elle s'interrompit un instant, hésitante. Du mélange d'énergies. Et comme notre Prince s'est naturellement imposé comme notre chef, il lui a confié la responsabilité du peuple Majin, précisa la Gardienne.

— Et il est fort ce Prince ? s'enquit Gokû intéressé.

— Si par fort, vous faites allusion à la force brute, il est sûrement très loin de vous égaler, monsieur Son. Mais son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa culture ainsi que ses pouvoirs magiques font de lui un Majin très respecté dans notre société.

— Intéressant... Et il a les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ?

— En grande partie oui. Mais il possède également ses propres dons. D'ailleurs, les Gardiens ainsi que le Prince –tous créé par maître Tayrun- ont plusieurs pouvoirs de base tels que : la téléportation, la guérison, la télékinésie, la télépathie, la matérialisation d'objet, la transformation de matière, l'assimilation, la possession, la capacité à percevoir le mensonge et la vérité, utilisation de sorts basiques ainsi qu'une multitude d'autres facultés personnelles qu'ils acquièrent avec l'expérience au fil des années. Sans compter bien sûr, l'utilisation du Ki et les nombreuses propriétés de leur corps. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres démons issus du peuple qui, hormis les capacités de leur corps, ne possèdent que la télékinésie et la possession, précisa Genïe avant de boire une petite gorgée de sa grenadine. Hmmmm ! Que c'est délicieux ! Et vous avez même pensé à la cannelle, s'extasia-t-elle.

— Oui, je sais que tu aimes ça, nota Chichi en souriant à la Majin.

— Hm, oui, je me souviens maintenant que Goten en avait vaguement parlé ! conclut Gokû. Mais ses explications n'étaient pas aussi claires que les tiennes.

— Ben normal, je venais tout juste de découvrir cette population, se défendit l'adolescent.

— Et puis je rajouterai qu'officiellement, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de divulguer ces informations, même à vous, ajouta Genïe.

— Pourtant, personne ne nous a informé de votre présence quand on a envoyé Maelyss faire son premier jour d'école là-bas lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans ! affirma Chichi. Nous avons su que vous existiez que lorsque que tu t'es présentée comme étant sa Gardienne.

— S'ils ne vous ont rien dit plus tôt c'est qu'ils devaient probablement avoir leurs raisons. Il doit sûrement y avoir une histoire d'ordre politique, de sécurité ou quelque chose du genre... conclut la Majin.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Par qui ? s'exclama Gohan choqué.

— Torturée…

— Quand ça ? Lylyss, quand ça ?!

Sur Vergas. Il en était convaincu. Mais qui avait fait une chose pareille et pour quelle raison ? Elle ne possédait peut-être que le simple Super Saiyan, mais même avec cela, elle dominait sûrement largement n'importe quel habitant de cette planète. Gohan s'imagina soudain le pire…

— …Lylyss, je dois te poser la question, mais je ne la poserai qu'une seule fois : est-ce que tu as été violée ?

La jeune femme hocha légèrement de la tête en signe de négation. Ouf ! C'était déjà ça. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout… Comment avait-elle pu se faire agresser ? Les deux Vergassiens étaient-ils à l'origine de cette agression ? Les avaient-elle tués pour se défendre ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Gohan. Des interrogations qui ne trouveraient hélas pas de réponse. Cette information serait le seul aveu que le fils aîné de Gokû obtiendrait de sa sœur… Le métis observa longuement la Saiyanne qui semblait s'être totalement perdue dans ses pensées...

« — Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas ! Mon père...

Ton père en a rien à faire de toi. Ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la nouvelle génération. La preuve, il n'a même pas tenu la promesse qu'il t'avait faite avant de partir affronter Cell. Pire encore ! Il n'a pas daigné s'intéresser à tes entrainements après avoir recouvert la vie. Mais c'est plutôt logique quand on y pense.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Mais c'est très simple : Gohan t'es largement supérieur et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Même Goten est plus puissant, alors qu'il est plus jeune que toi. Navrant... Pourquoi ton père s'intéresserait à quelqu'un d'aussi faible ? Tu ne représentes aucun intérêt pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit tourné vers Goten. Ma pauvre…»

— Faible... faible… murmura Maelyss, le regard vide.

— Lylyss, je t'en pries ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

— N'insiste pas, je t'interdis d'insister tu entends ! répliqua vivement Maelyss en se levant d'un bon. Tu te la joues grand frère protecteur soucieux de sa sœur, mais en réalité tu n'en n'as rien à faire de moi. Tout comme les autres !

— Ce n'est pas vrai Lylyss ! Et tu le sais très bien ! objecta Gohan qui se redressa à son tour.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ce brutal changement d'attitude ? Et dire qu'il pensait avoir enfin touché au but...

— J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une fragile petite chose qu'il faut protéger ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes plus puissants que moi que cela vous donne le droit de me traiter comme vous le faite !

— Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu divagues complètement !

— Je n'ai peut-être pas encore atteint votre niveau de puissance, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sois moins intéressante que vous !

— Lylyss je n'ai jamais dis ça.

— Mais tu le penses ! ...Tout le monde le pense ! siffla la métisse alors qu'une aura verte l'entourait.

Gohan fixa sa sœur sans comprendre sa réaction. De quoi parlait elle au juste ? Il l'ignorait. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion. Soudain, une douleur aigue lui traversa la cage thoracique, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Une grimace de douleur s'étala sur le visage du métis qui reporta son attention sur sa sœur. L'aura verte entourant cette dernière se faisait de plus en plus dense. Et son regard, empli de haine.

— Ly…lyss, articula-t-il difficilement, l'œil droit fermé, le visage crispé par la douleur. Tout à coup, des « mains » invisibles agrippèrent fermement la gorge du guerrier avant de la serrer. Gohan écarquilla les yeux en étouffant un cri. Il joignit ses deux mains pour tenter de retirer ces mains qui l'empêchaient de respirer, mais en vain. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que la peur le submergeait. L'aura de Maelyss se fit plus dense, accentuant davantage la pression sur le cou de son frère qui fit fluctuer son énergie afin d'alerter sa famille.

Maelyss observa le métis agoniser le regard impassible.

— Non, arrête ! s'exclama Genïe par télépathie à l'intention de sa maîtresse avant de se téléreporter à l'extérieur, suivit par Gokû et ses fils.

— Lylyss, ça suffit, arrête ! Ce n'est pas avec la magie que tu résoudras tes problèmes,

Mais la Saiyanne ne l'écouta pas, trop enfermée dans sa colère. Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Gokû et Goten se ruèrent dehors. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Maelyss s'en prenait-elle à Gohan. Goten voulut intervenir mais Genïe le devança une fois de plus. Elle orienta sa main droite tendue à plat en direction de sa maîtresse. Un halo de lumière rose pâle encercla sa main avant de foncer sur Maelyss. Frappée de plein fouet, Maelyss s'écroula par terre, inconsciente...


	5. Nouveau monde

Chapitre 4 Nouveau monde

* * *

— Lylyss, ça suffit, arrête ! Ce n'est pas avec la magie que tu résoudras tes problèmes, brise ton sort !

Mais la Saiyanne ne l'écouta pas, trop enfermée dans sa colère. Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Gokû et Goten se ruèrent dehors. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi Maelys s'en prenait-elle à Gohan. Goten fut sur le point d'intervenir, mais une fois de plus Genïe le devança et prit les devants. Elle orienta sa main droite tendue à plat en direction de sa maîtresse. Un halo de lumière rose pâle encercla sa main avant de foncer sur Maelys. Frappée de plein fouet, la Magicienne, s'écroula par terre, inconsciente…

— Gohan ! s'exclama Genïe avant de s'éclipser, pour réapparaître face au guerrier. Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

— Je… keuf, keuf ! Oui, je crois…

La Gardienne leva son bras droit, puis l'approcha de la gorge du métis alors qu'un petit faisceau jaune orangé jaillissait de la paume de sa main. Quelques secondes plus tard, les traces de rougeur infligées par les pouvoirs de Maelyss disparurent complètement.

— Merci Genïe, s'exclama Gohan en redressant. La Majin acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant. Le fils aîné de Gokû porta son regard sur la Saiyanne gisant sur le sol tandis que la colère affleurait son esprit. À deux doigts. Il était à deux doigts de percer enfin les secrets qui rongeaient tant sa soeur. Le métis serra les poings complètement retourné. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer une telle occasion ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à la raisonner ? Et bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi s'en était-elle pris à lui ? Il ne lui avait rien fait ! Gohan fixa longuement sa soeur, chamboulé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il avait échappé bel. Les pouvoirs de Maelyss étaient vraiment redoutables. Si la Djinn n'était pas intervenue pour le libérer de l'emprise de Maelyss, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé…

— Je suis désolée... bredouilla la Gardienne confuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là...

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Gohan, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Genïe baissa légèrement les yeux avant d'afficher un air décidément contrarié. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir mis Maelyss sur le fait accomplis pour qu'elle parle à sa famille sans lui en avoir parlé. Honte pour la conduite inqualifiable qu'elle avait eu quelque minutes plus tôt ! Mais elle était aussi triste pour elle... Elle savait pertinemment que derrière cette carapace froide et méchante se cachait une toute autre personne. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Maelyss s'évertuait tant à la cacher...

— Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi elle a fait ça ? s'exclama Gokû décontenancé.

— ...Elle vous en veut, répondit Genïe.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Elle se sent à l'écart et pas sur le même pied d'égalité que Gohan ou Goten, expliqua Genïe.

— Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Ma mère nous a toujours élevé de la même façon. Elle n'a jamais fait de disctinction entre nous !

— Pas tout à fait Gohan, justement, rectifia la Majin. En lui interdisant de s'entraîner et de se battre alors qu'elle vous « autorisait » à le faire, votre mère a créé une sorte de déséquilibre et…

— Attends, tu veux dire que la crise qu'elle a faite tout à l'heure était pour ça ? Qu'elle s'en est prise à moi juste parce que notre mère lui avait interdit de se battre ? répliqua vivement Gohan.

— Entre autre chose. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous ainsi que votre mère. Et loin de moi l'idée de la juger, mais en connaissant le passé et l'enfance de Maelyss, je crois… que votre mère a eu tort d'agir ainsi. D'après ce je retire des souvenirs de Maelyss, elle était énormément sur son dos. Elle ne lui a jamais laissé autant de liberté qu'à toi et Goten. Elle surveillait tout ce qu'elle faisait et l'éduquait pour pour en faire une petite fille modèle comme elle le souhaitait.

— D'accord, mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec nous ? Nous ne sommes pas responsables des agissements de notre mère.

— Gohan a raison ! Et puis, ça ne justifie pas ce qu'elle a fait... poursuivit Goten.

Gohan fixa un instant la Gardienne, stupéfait. Les dons de Genïe allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Et même s'il était remonté contre sa soeur, Genïe n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Leur mère n'avait jamais cessé de les materner. Même une fois adulte. Allant même parfois jusqu'à se montrer particulièrement intrusive dans la vie de ses enfants…

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Maelyss avait toujours été attirée par le combat. Bien plus que Goten. Bien que que lui. Tout comme leur père... Petite, elle voulait tellement être comme lui, elle le répétait sans arrêt. Mais leur mère en avait décidé autrement. Et qui diable sur cette Terre, pouvait aller à l'encontre des idées de Chichi ? Gohan n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle refusait que sa sœur se batte, sachant qu'elle-même avait participé au 23ème tournoi d'arts martiaux plusieurs années auparavant… Encore moins toute la pression qu'elle avait exercé sur Maelyss durant son enfance et adolescence. Les conséquences de l'enlèvement par leur oncle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant ? Probablement.

Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Maelyss n'avait qu'un ans à cette époque-là. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés depuis peu et ce fut la première fois qu'elle utilisa la magie en dehors de la maison. C'était elle qui l'avait fait apparaître dans cette fichue capsule. Là, où il vit son père se faire massacrer... C'était à cause d'elle qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Mais c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'il pu intervenir pour aider leur père... Depuis cet incident, Chichi refusa catégoriquement que son mari emmène leur fille où que ce soit en balade...

— Il est vrai que Chichi n'a jamais accepté l'idée que Maelyss soit autant passionnée de combat, admit Gokû. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la raisonner, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la faire changer d'avis…

— Peut-être que vous auriez du insister davantage, fit remarquer Genïe d'une voix douce.

— Sans doute. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait de telles répercussions...

— Écoutez, je ne cherche pas à vous faire culpabiliser, ni lui trouver des excuses, loin de là. Maelyss n'avait pas à faire ce qu'elle fait ! Seulement… Il me paraît évident que toutes ces histoires l'ont énormément affectée. Sans compter… son agression et le reste... ajouta-t-elle.

— Le reste ? répéta Gokû. Quel reste ?

La démone voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne trouve le chemin de sa bouche. Elle hésitait. Si elle en disait trop, Maelyss lui en voudrait à mort, elle le savait. Et puis, ce n'était pas à elle de leur dire ce qui s'était réellement passé sur Vergas. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient le droit d'être au courant. D'une partie du moins...

— La raison pour laquelle elle connait aussi bien cette organisation maléfique qui sévit sur Vergas, c'est parce qu'elle en a fait partie. Ou plutôt... qu'elle en a été prisonnière, pendant deux ans, expliqua la Majin.

— Quoi ?!

Les yeux de Gohan, Gokû et Goten s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

— C'est impossible... Elle habitait encore à la maison ! Et elle rentrait tous les jours après ses cours sur Vergas... souffla Goten décontenancé.

— Ce n''était pas elle. C'était sûrement un clone créé par le chef de cette organisation, confia Genïe. D'ailleurs, si j'ai été appelé auprès de Maelyss, ce ne n'est pas uniquement pour l'aider à canaliser son impulsivité et ses crises d'agressivité comme je vous l'avait dit. Mais pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et la protéger contre ce Mage maléfique qui la retenait prisonnière... avoua-t-elle.

Les trois guerriers fixèrent la Djinn, pantois. Partagés entre colère et incompréhension. Comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir ? Comment Maelyss s'était-elle laissée embarquer dans une telle histoire ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

— Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? On est sa famille, on aurait sûrement pu l'aider... fit Gokû.

— Étant donné les circonstances, je ne crois pas que vous auriez pu faire grand chose... ce Mage est extrêmement puissant et maléfique. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer dans cette histoire. Elle savait qu'il aurait fini par s'en prendre à vous... Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti... Mais j'étais tenue au secret et je ne pouvais divulguer la vrai raison de ma présence aux côtés de Maelyss... expliqua la Gardienne, honteuse. Elle reporta son attention sur Gohan qui fixait toujours sa soeur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle va bien, elle est simplement endormie, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de ce dernier avant de claquer des doigts pour téléporter sa maîtresse sur son lit, dans leur maison.

— Genïe, comment fais-tu pour garder ton sang-froid dans de telles situations ? interrogea Gohan.

— J'ai été formée pour ça. Et... cette crise n'était pas la plus violente qu'elle eu.

— Pas la plus violente ? Elle a quand même faillis tuer Gohan ! éructa Goten.

— Je sais… D'ailleurs, si n'avions pas ce lien magique qui nous liais, je serai morte une bonne dizaines de fois, souligna la Gardienne.

— Hein ? Que veux tu dire par là ? questionna Gokû intrigué.

— Lorsqu'un Majin entre en service auprès d'un humain, un lien magique s'active entre eux. Il fait en quelque sorte office de protection. Il a été mis en place par le créateur afin d'éviter que le maître ou son Gardien ne se tuent à cause de conflits ou autre problème. En clair, Maelysss ne pourrait pas me tuer, même si elle le voulait, expliqua Genïe.

— Je vois, plutôt ingénieux, nota le Saiyan.

Goten fixa un instant la Djinn. Depuis qu'il étudiait la magie sur Vergas, il avait peu à peu appris à côtoyer des Majins. Mais bien qu'il se soit rapidement habitué à leur compagnie, ces êtres et leurs pouvoirs le fascinaient toujours autant. Et Genïe n'y faisait pas exception… Cela faisait trois ans qu'il connaissait Genïe. Et même après tout ce temps, il était toujours impressionné par ses incroyables pouvoirs. Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle leur avait conté avec talent l'histoire des Majins…

"La légende raconte qu'il y a des millénaires de cela, à l'époque où la guerre faisait rage entre les Vergassiens et un autre peuple de sorcier, une enfant dotée d'incroyables pouvoirs vint au monde… Malheureusement, les sages prédirent qu'elle ne pourrait accéder à son plein potentiel qu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans. La guerre fit de nombreuses victimes au sein du peuple Vergassien. Les plus faibles d'entre eux représentant plus de la moitié de la population succombèrent sous les assauts des ennemis tandis que les plus puissants s'affaiblissaient chaque jour un peu plus. Les Vergassiens étaient conscients que l'enfant représentait l'espoir de leur planète, mais ils ignoraient s'ils seraient en mesure de la protéger suffisamment longtemps contre le danger qui la menaçait. C'est alors que l'un d'entre eux, décida de créer une créature qui veillerait sur elle à leur place. Ayant conscience de leur peuple ne possédait aucune aptitude pour le combat, le Mage décider de l'octroyer à sa créature magique afin qu'elle puisse au mieux assurer sa protection le temps qu'elle accède à ses pouvoirs. Ainsi fut la venue du premier Gardien Majin…"

Le récit de la démone ne cessa de tourner en boucle dans l'esprit du frère cadet de Maelyss. Celui-ci réalisa à quel point il devait être pratique de pouvoir disposer de Majins. Leur don de guérison était stupéfiant. Genïe était la gentillesse incarnée. Polie, avenante, pleine d'entrain, toujours soucieuse du bien être des autres. Un caractère totalement opposé à celui de Buu, le Djinn qu'ils avaient affronté sept ans plus tôt… Et avec les récentes révélations sur la situation de Maelyss, il comprenait d'autant mieux sa présence aux côtés de sa sœur…

— Genïe, est-ce que tu as autre chose à nous dire ? s'enquit Gokû.

— Il y a d'autre choses, oui. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage. J'en ai déjà fait beaucoup en venant ici et en vous dévoilant certaines choses alors que je n'étais pas autorisée à le faire. Maelyss éprouve des difficultés à faire confiance aux gens depuis… Ce qui lui ait arrivé. Et je ne veux pas risquer briser celle qu'elle m'a si durement accordée. Bien je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille rejoindre ma maîtresse. À bientôt ! acheva la Djinn avant de s'éclipser...

* * *

Buu souleva ses pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, puis s'envola en direction de l'accès menant aux galeries supérieures. Le couloir semblait sans fin. Et plus il avançait, plus il avait la sensation d'être observé par ces étranges points lumineux qui s'animaient et s'éteignaient, ceux qu'il avait vu lors de son arrivée dans la grotte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Buu ne trouve la sortie. Quand tout à coup...

* * *

Le Djinn s'arrêta quelques instants. L'entrée de la grotte était camouflée par une gigantesque cascade dont le voile, transparent mais épais, occultait quelque peu la vision sur l'extérieur. Le démon s'éloigna du rideau cristallin et emprunta la voie des airs pour mieux observer son environnement. Haut perché dans un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages, le soleil dardait ses rayons lumineux sur la rivière révélant les ombres mouvantes de quelques poissons nageant dans l'eau clair d'un bleu azur saisissant.

Aux abords du fleuve silencieux, une forêt omniprésente s'imposait dans toute sa majesté. Une jungle luxuriante à l'éclatante verdure composée de denses tapis verts aux multiples teintes et des fleurs multicolores. Un parfum étrangement sucré émanant de la flore vint chatouiller les narines du Djinn tandis que ses oreilles lui offraient le bruit des cris d'animaux animant la sylve. Quelques secondes plus tard, un papillon rose et bleu se posèrent délicatement sur son épaule droite avant de rejoindre gracieusement le ciel. Au milieu du ruisseau, situé deux mètres au-dessus de l'eau, un pont voûté en bois traçait le passage entre les deux extrémités de bordures d'eau. Il paraissait vieux et peu sécurisé mais ne semblait étonnement pas avoir souffert des caprices de dame nature qui sévissait depuis des millénaires.

Buu quitta définitivement ce petit havre de paix, goûtant à la fine brise qui s'élevait, rafraichissant l'air suffoquant planant dans toute la région. Pour l'heure, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier face à un passage aussi beau soit-il. D'autres préoccupations accaparaient son esprit. Des questions au sujet de Tayrun, ce Magicien qu'il venait de rencontrer… « Mais si tu préfère redevenir l'être primitif que tu étais jadis cela peut s'arranger. Cela ne sera qu'une formalité pour moi de t'ôter tous ces guerriers de ton corps. »

Les paroles du Mage tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme une spirale infernale. Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il réellement le pouvoir de lui retirer ses hôtes ? Buu l'ignorait. Juste que cette simple idée lui donnait des sueurs froides. Jamais il ne permettrait qu'une telle chose se produise ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour que ses « invités » lui fausse compagnie à cause d'un foutu magicien ! Il affirmait être son allié ? Allons bon… Buu n'était pas né de la dernière pluie ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se servait de lui et qu'on tentait de le rallier à une cause pour servir des intérêts autres dont il n'avait rien à carrer.

Babidi était un bel exemple de ces énergumènes qui se disaient être ses « alliés » dissimulés sous le nom plus commun de « maîtres » Et si ce Mage croyait qu'il l'aurait sous sa coupe pour mieux le contrôler, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Mais à bien y regarder, Tayrun semblait quelque peu différent de ses précédents « supérieurs » et par mesure de précautions et si ce qu'il prétendait était vrai, il valait mieux rester vigilants. Après tout, prudence est mère de sureté n'est-ce pas ? se dit-il. L'univers était vaste et le Djinn ne se doutait pas un seul instant que des êtres constituant une réelle menace pour lui se trouvaient sur cette planète…

Les paysages suivants s'avérèrent nettement moins idylliques que le premier. Des chaînes montagneuses dépourvues de charme et dont le seul intérêt résidait dans leurs couleurs: rouge et brunes Un détail faisait souvent son petit effet auprès des touristes venant visiter la planète, mais qui ne séduit guère le Majin qui continua son chemin.

Quelques minutes de vol s'écoulèrent sans que le panorama ne daigne montrer plus de diversité. Quand soudain...

Le décor se transforma radicalement. Surpris, Buu s'arrêta et regarda en contre bas. Un désert de sable s'étendait à perte de vue. Un désert aux dunes d'or marquées par des traces orangées scintillaient sous le soleil de plomb. La chaleur était particulièrement écrasante en cette heure de la journée. Ses rayons ardents auraient sans doute déjà carbonisé n'importe quel voyageur. Mais pas Buu, qui restait suspendu dans les airs. Il les sentait. Les rayonnements cogner contre son corps. Mais sa peau était suffisamment résistante pour ne subir aucun dégât.

Le démon poursuivit son chemin quand tout à coup, un violent mal de ventre le prit d'assaut, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Cela faisait des heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi se remplir l'estomac. Le Majin reprit la route jusqu'à apercevoir un champs de blé. Buu regarda en contre bas et vit plusieurs fermiers labourer les champs à l'aide de la magie.

« Tiens, comme ça il y a d'autres magiciens ici… » nota Buu, les yeux rivés sur les êtres au-dessous de lui. Buu les observa un bref instant quand instinctivement, sa crête pivota laissant paraître un rayon de couleur rose qui se rua sur l'un des Vergassiens avant de le changer en plusieurs gâteaux au chocolat fondants et moelleux.

La langue du Majin vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure tandis qu'il faisait venir les pâtisseries à lui d'un geste de la main droite. Elles ne suffiraient certainement pas à assouvir son incroyable appétit, mais elles apaiseraient sans doute un peu ses crampes d'estomac...

« Mpfff, ça ne vaut pas le Terrien, pensa le Djinn avant d'engloutir son dernier gâteau tandis qu'une mine frustrée s'étalait sur son visage. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal au ventre, c'était déjà ça…

Alertés par le faisceau de lumière qui s'était abattu sur l'un des leurs, les trois hommes se volatilisèrent, apeurés.

— Doorge, un Djinn vient de changer un civil Vergassien en gâteaux ! alerta un Gardien Majin à l'intention de son collègue suspendu dans les airs à quelques mètres de lui.

— Très bien, allons-y !

Les deux démons se volatilisèrent, puis dans un clignotement, réapparurent sur les lieux du délit avant d'encercler l'infracteur.

— Halte là ! On ne bouge plus ! intima Doorge.

Il fronça légèrement les arcades et fixa l'inconnu qui se tenait devant lui. Une silhouette fine et musculeuse… un pantalon bouffant blanc maintenue par une ceinture noire soutenant un insigne d'or gravé d'un « M »… Le commandant plissa les yeux. Depuis quand un Gardien se permettait-il d'enfreindre la loi aussi impudemment ?

Buu se retourna quand soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise à la vue des deux arrivants. Des Majins ?

— Si je m'attendais à ça ! Bibidi a décidé de remettre le couvert ou est-ce ce « cher » Babidi qui a pris la relève ?

Les deux Gardiens se lancèrent un regard dubitatif. Ce garçon n'avait manifestement plus toute sa tête. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Et qui était ce « Bibidi ? » Il est vrai qu'après sa longue formation en tant que Gardien un Majin se retrouvait parfois quelque peu désorienté lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur du quartier général. Il s'avérait également juste de dire qu'en raison de la forte proportion de mélange d'onde émanant des êtres « humains », les Majins n'avaient aucun contact avec leur créateur durant leur apprentissage. Mais de là à ne plus se souvenir de son nom… il fallait être sacrément perturbé. L'état d'esprit de ce démon aurait peut-être fait davantage réfléchir un Gardien plus indulgent. Mais le commandant Doorge, dont l'implacable intransigeance faisait pâlir nombre d'officiers Majins n'allait pas en rester là.

Le commandant était un Majin à la taille imposante, mesurant trois mètres dix à la musculature extrêmement développée. Sa peau était bleu marine et ses yeux noirs avec des pupilles bleu ciel. Sa tenue était composée d'un long gilet noir aux bordures dorées fermé par des boutons de la même couleur. un ornement en guise d'épaulette situé sur l'épaule gauche, un pantalon bouffant blanc maintenu par une ceinture noir et dorée sur laquelle était gravé un "M" et des chaussures marrons.

D'un bref mouvement de la main droite, Doorge fit apparaître un bloc-note qu'il feuilleta rapidement avant de lever la tête en direction de l'inconnu. Cet homme était un Gardien, il n'y avait aucun doute. Alors, pour quelles raisons son nom ne figurait-il pas dans le registre ? Doorge fixa un instant le Majin quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention : pourquoi était-il torse nu ? D'accoutumée, chaque Gardien portait un uniforme comprenant un pantalon bouffant blanc ou noir, des brassards et une ceinture noire et dorée marquée d'un « M » symbole de leur statut hiérarchique au sein de la société Majin. Leurs tenues étaient agrémentée d'une tunique, d'un court gilet noir, avec parfois un tee-shirt blanc ou jaune pour les hommes et un haut à bretelles, tee-shirt à manches courtes ou longues, tuniques, ou robe pour les femmes.

Alors, pourquoi ce Majin se baladait-il à moitié nu ? Ce n'était pas dans les conventions ! Alors, non seulement il enfreignait les lois, mais en plus il ne portait pas correctement son uniforme ! À moins qu'il ne soit nouveau. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu auparavant… Balivernes ! Nul Djinn n'était censé ignorer les lois établies ! Et quand bien même celui-ci soit fraichement sorti de sa formation, ou non, il allait devoir répondre de ses actes !

— Sais-tu qu'il est parfaitement illégal d'user de la transformation de matière sur autrui pour se nourrir ? lâcha-t-il à l'intention de Buu.

— Heh, désolé j'avais un petit creux, répondit simplement le concerné.

— Un petit creux ? répéta sèchement Doorge en fusillant Buu du regard. Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour manger quelqu'un est passible d'une amende et de deux ans de prison !

— Tant que ça ? Ça rigole pas ici ! lança Buu un sourire amusé.

— Silence ! Je ne ferai pas le malin à ta place, ce que tu as fait est très grave ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'user ainsi de tes pouvoirs sur des innocents ! répliqua le deuxième Majin.

— Boah, y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat, ils ne valaient pas les Terriens...

Doorge resta pantois face à la légèreté des propos du Majin. Comment pouvait-il être si indifférent ? Il n'avait jamais vu un tel comportement.

— Tu es en état d'arrestation ! déclara Doorge. Tu vas devoir répondre de tes actes devant le Prince Jaï !

— Allez, suis-nous sans faire d'histoires ! s'exclama le deuxième Gardien en se dédoublant avant d'agripper fermement le bras de Buu.

— Et si j'veux pas ? lâcha Buu d'un ton railleur.

— Nous emploierons la force !


	6. Arrestation

Chapitre 5 - Arrestation !

* * *

— Allez, suis-nous sans faire d'histoires ! s'exclama le deuxième Gardien en se dédoublant avant d'agripper fermement le bras de Buu.

— Et si j'veux pas ? lâcha Buu d'un ton railleurs.

— Nous emploierons la force !

* * *

Vergas, capitale sud.

Dans un palais situé dans l'un des plus grands villages Majin.

Confortablement installé sur son trône d'or, qu'on aurait dit fait sur mesure, le Prince des Majins savourait un délicieux thé à la cerise et à la menthe effroyablement sucré. La journée avait été relativement calme. Quelques visites ici et là auprès de certains de ses sujets afin de régler des conflits de voisinage. Jusqu'ici, rien de bien nouveau, mais toujours très instructif.

Jaï était l'un des premiers Gardiens que Tayrun avait créé. Mais il fut surtout le premier à choisir de rester parmi le peuple Majin. Social et généreux, il offrait toujours une oreille attentive à ceux et celles qui en avaient besoin. Il adorait aider les autres. C'était devenu une vraie vocation. Il accordait d'ailleurs une attention toute particulière à connaître chacun des Djinns de son peuple.

Ces nombreuses qualités lui concédèrent un grand succès auprès de ses semblables. À tel point, que ceux-ci venaient régulièrement lui demander conseil. La sagesse et les connaissances qu'il avait acquises au cours des siècles lui avaient été très précieuses. Une situation qui bénéficiait à bon nombre des siens. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il devint une sorte de chef. Un statut social qui lui octroya le titre de « Prince des Majins. »

Une position hiérarchique qui profitait également aux Vergassiens, et plus particulièrement à Tayrun, car ne pouvant pas être en contact direct avec cette partie du peuple Djinns, il avait besoin d'un intermédiaire. Et Jaï remplissait parfaitement ce rôle.

— …Et donc, c'est pour cela que je venais vous voir… s'exclama un Majin à la peau vert foncée, début face à son seigneur.

— La vie est un fleuve loin d'être tranquille. S'il vous est arrivé cette mésaventure, c'est que vous deviez certainement apprendre quelque chose. Ne culpabilisez pas pour cela. Les choses arrivent rarement par hasard. Essayez de trouver ce qui l'a poussée à agir de cette manière. Ainsi, vous vous serez bien plus à même d'appréhender ses réactions et surtout, cela vous évitera de constamment être confronté à ce genre de problème. Discutez-en avec elle, termina Jaï avec un sourire réconfortant.

Le Djinn à la peau verte s'apprêta à répondre quand un Garde Majin pénétra subitement dans la pièce.

— Mon seigneur, le commandant Doorge souhaite vous voir !

— Cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? Je suis en pleine séance de conseils, répondit le Prince.

— … Il dit que c'est très urgent, votre majesté…

— Très bien. Je suis sincèrement navré, mais je vais devoir mettre fin à cette entrevue. Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soi, revenez me voir, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du démon vert.

— Merci mon seigneur, s'exclama ce dernier avant de se retirer.

— Griim, fait entrer Doorge ! intima Jaï avant de se redresser légèrement dans son fauteuil alors que le Garde faisait signe à ses collèges d'entrer dans la salle.

— Votre altesse, s'exclama Doorge en s'inclinant légèrement.

— Eh bien, Doorge ! Qu'y ya-t-il de si urgent pour interrompre une séance de conseils ?

Les deux Majins s'échangèrent un regard hésitant.

Puis d'un bref claquement de doigts, Korn fit apparaître une cage de cristal qui maintenait prisonnier le corps figé de Buu.

— Mon seigneur, nous avons arrêté ce Gardien dans la capitale est. Il venait d'utiliser la transformation de matière sur un Vergassien pour le manger, informa Doorge à l'intention de son supérieur.

Jaï écouta attentivement les explications du commandant tandis qu'une grimace se peignait sur son visage. Depuis quand les Gardiens se permettaient-ils de faire une chose pareille ?

— Libère-le, ordonna-il.

Korn acquiesça d'un signe de tête et orienta son bras droit en direction de Buu. Un halo violet encercla sa main et anima la cage de cristal qui disparut libérant ainsi le démon de son entrave.

Buu secoua la tête, légèrement étourdi. Où était-il et que lui était-il arrivé ? Le démon se remémora rapidement les événements des dernières minutes. Le champ de blé, les hommes qu'il avait mangés... Sa rencontre avec ces Majins, leur brève discussion... L'un des Djinns l'agrippant fermement. Et ?... Le trou noir. Buu écarquilla les yeux désarçonné. Comment était-ce possible? Comment s'y étaient-ils pris pour l'emmener ici sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Quelle genre de magie utilisaient-ils ?

Le Majin rose fronça les arcades. Hm… Ces Djinns n'étaient peut-être pas très puissants, mais leur magie était clairement différente de la sienne… Tout compte fait, cette escale forcée au sein de cet univers s'annonçait plus captivante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Voilà qui promettait des découvertes passionnantes ! Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du démon tandis qu'il observait son environnement.

La première chose que Buu perçut, fut l'incroyable luminosité des lieux émanant des trois puits de lumière qui séparaient le haut plafond soutenu par une allée de colonnes d'or. Animées d'un halo de lumière blanche, de magnifiques fleurs mauves, bleus et roses fuchsia rayonnaient de toute leur splendeur dans de grands vases répartis de chaque côté de l'allée. À ses pieds, le carrelage formait une gigantesque mosaïque teintée de rose, d'orange et de bleu. Le regard de Buu scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce avant de se poser sur le Majin Installé sur un grand fauteuil noir aux bordures dorées situé sur une haute et large estrade au fond de la salle. Deux récipients montés sur pieds contenant plusieurs variétés de friandises s'imposaient de toute leur majesté aux côtés du trône situé devant un mur couverts de plusieurs rideaux entrelacés de couleur bordeaux et orange.

— Hey, pas mal l'endroit ! lâcha Buu avant de reporter son attention sur le Prince,

Jaï n'était pas très grand et arborait une silhouette peu musculeuse. Il affichait une peau brune, des yeux noirs avec des pupilles jaunes et une longue crête qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles.

La tenue du Prince était composée d'un pantalon bouffant blanc maintenu par une ceinture dorée et d'une longue tunique bleue aux bordures argentées au bout desquelles étaient suspendues des petites boules rouges, oranges, jaunes, vertes, bleu et violettes. De longs brassards couleur or ornaient ses avant-bras et une boucle d'oreille argentée était accrochée à l'une de ses oreilles.

— Oh lajolie guirlande de Noël ! lança Buu un sourire moqueur.

La consternation se tissa sur le visage des cinq Gardiens Majin. Outré, Korn jeta le revers de sa main droite sur le crâne de Buu avant qu'une violente décharge électrique traverse le corps de ce dernier.

— Sois respectueux envers notre Prince, impudent !

Une grimace s'étala sur le visage de Buu tandis qu'il tournait lentement la tête vers le Majin.

— …C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça !

— Et c'est la dernière fois que je dois te reprendre petit insolant !

— Ça suffit Korn ! coupa Jaï. Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'inconnu.

— Buu.

— Très bien Buu. On m'a dit que tu avais transformé un Vergassien en sucrerie pour le manger. Puis-je savoir en quel honneur tu t'es permis de faire une chose pareille ?

— Oh, rien de particulier, juste un petit creux.

— Pardon ? fit Jaï les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Est-ce là la seule réponse que tu as pour expliquer ton geste ?

— T'prends pas la boule pour ça, on ne va pas pleurer sur du lait renversé !

Les cinq Gardiens se jetèrent un regard choqué. Comment osait-il s'adresser ainsi à leur Prince après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Si extérieurement Jaï affichait un calme olympien au regard sans faille face à son interlocuteur, intérieurement, l'étonnement et l'indignation gagnaient lentement du terrain. En trente millions d'années de pouvoir, il en avait vu passer des Majins insolents et rebelles. Mais aussi désinvoltes que ce Buu ? Jamais.

— Dans quel secteur es-tu ? s'enquit le Prince d'une voix calme et posée.

— Aucun. Je n'appartiens pas à cet univers. Mais au fait, tu peux peut-être me renseigner, est-ce que Babidi est toujours en vie ? Est-ce lui qui vous a créés ?

— Babidi ? répéta Jaï surpris. Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, mais il est certain que ce n'est pas lui qui nous a créé. Il s'agit de Tayrun.

Les yeux de Buu s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Tayrun ? C'est donc ce Mage qui a créé ces Majins ? Intéressant… pensa-t-il.

Le chef des Majins fixa son comparse décontenancé. Pour quelle raison le Mage avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Cherchait-il du renfort auprès d'autres univers pour faire face au clan de l'Obscur ? Il y avait pourtant suffisamment de Djinns présents sur la planète pour ça… Et pourquoi faire appel à un seul démon ? Il ne comprenait pas. Dans tous les cas, cela expliquait le fait que ce Majin ignorait tout des lois qui régissaient leur monde. Mais comment allait-il le juger s'il n'appartenait pas à cet univers ? Il n'avait droit de jugement, de vie et de mort que sur les gens de son peuple. Le reste du pouvoir appartenait à son créateur. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'enfermer ce Majin en attendant de contacter son maître.

— Emmenez-le au cachot, le maître décidera de son sort, annonça Jaï.

— Désolé, mais cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement !

Le démon disparut, puis dans un clignotement, réapparut derrière Korn. Mais à l'instant où son pied droit percuta le corps du Gardien, ce dernier se liquéfia avant de s'étirer pour former une cage qui se referma sur Buu. Ce dernier fronça les arcades. Si ce Majin pensait l'impressionner il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Buu écarta ses jambes à la largeur de son bassin, puis fit de même avec ses mains dont il serra les poings. Et alors qu'une aura rose l'enserrait, il déchaina une puissante vague d'énergie qui fit littéralement exploser son adversaire en mille morceaux. Comme il s'y attendait, Korn se reconstitua instantanément. Buu profita de ce léger laps de temps pour créer deux doubles de lui-même qui s'élancèrent sur Korn.

— Cette technique a été pratiquée des centaines de fois. Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me battras, s'exclama Korn.

— Ah oui ? En es-tu sûr ? lâcha Buu un large sourire au visage.

Les doubles s'élancèrent en direction de Korn en positionnant leurs deux mains à l'horizontale, l'une à quelques centimètres de l'autre en s'écriant :

— Kame…ha… s'exclamèrent les doubles alors qu'une lumière bleue jaillissait de la paume de leurs mains. Les clones se volatilisèrent quelques instants, puis surgirent brusquement face à Korn. ME…HA !

Buu observa les deux Kikoha fuser sur son adversaire quand soudain, ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes lorsque ses clones modifièrent leur angle d'attaque avant de se projeter mutuellement les boules d'énergie qui les réduisirent en miettes.

— Tes attaques sont inutiles. Nous avons été formés aux duels de magie. Si tu veux gagner ce combat, je te suggère de faire mieux que des attaques énergétiques…


End file.
